


Chubby Cutie

by nursal1060



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcave, Batfamily Drama, Batfamily Feels, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Body Positivity, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, DDR, Dick is a sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hugs, Kissing, Latinx Jason, M/M, Massage, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, POV Tim, Protective Siblings, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Step-siblings, Tim drake needs a hug, TimDick - Freeform, Tummy Massages, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, bat boys - Freeform, chubby Tim, cute tim, dicktim - Freeform, innocent kisses, taco night, tim is self-conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Tim puts on weight after he's regulated to just monitor duty and feels self conscious about how he looks, but his sweet big brother will always comfort and love him.





	Chubby Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Chubby Tim is a tag I saw in another fic, but it isn't a widely used tag. I feel like Tim, being someone who likes order and control, would feel upset/self-conscious if he put on a lot of weight, especially with the teasing the bat boys would do. Dick is Tim's idol, so I think he'd be the one to make Tim feel comfortable. 
> 
> This fic is a TOOOOON of fluff XD DickTim lends itself to adorable fluffy brotherly/gentle romantic love, and I felt like after writing DickDami and JayTim, I should give these cuties a chance.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated (they make my day)!

Tim sighed as he went to Dick’s closet to borrow another pair of pants. Ever since Oracle had healed and gone back to crime fighting and Tim’s run in with Clench virus, Tim had been regulated to monitor duty and research. Batman wanted no chances with his heir, who was very small and not as strong as the other Robins. 

Tim didn't mind the responsibility switch, but that meant long amounts of time in the mansion and cave by himself. Eventually it lead to lots of snacking and eating while the others were out protecting Gotham. He was short already, so the amount of weight he put on was a lot more visible. Within two months, he'd outgrown most of his clothes, and he had to ask Dick for his. 

Dick loved on Tim and told Tim he was allowed to wear anything of his. He even left his room unlocked so Tim could go in at will. While Tim loved Dick, and wearing his idol’s clothes seemed like a dream to him at first, after a while it made him feel sad. He wanted to wear Dick’s clothes and feel small and enclosed in them, but now they were also a bit snug on him along with being baggy because they were so long. 

Tim had put on at least 35 pounds since he’d been off the streets. Alfred made him whatever he wanted, and when Alfred was busy, Tim either cooked or grabbed a snack from the well-stocked pantry. Food had become a comfort for him and it made him a little sad to look in the mirror.

His lower body had changed the most, even if his arms were also chubby and his face was a little rounder. Tim’s tummy was starting to grow and sag a little, turning into a little muffin top. His hips, butt, and thighs had almost doubled in size, jiggling slightly when he walked. Spending hours with his ass in a chair also left him open to the name calling his siblings would sometimes call him. Damian, like the little devil spawn he was, started calling him ‘Tubby Tim’ when it was just them around. Even Dick and Jason’s nickname ‘Tim Tam’ didn’t make him feel good to hear. 

Tim sighed, looking over himself in the mirror again after he’d put on Dick’s sweats and a lounging hoodie. He turned and walked down the stairs as he heard the Batmobile’s engine revving as it pulled into the Batcave. He took the secret elevator into the cave as Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Jason, Damian, Stephanie, and Cassie hopped out from the crammed car.

Tim commented as he went back towards the Batcomputer, “Everyone was on patrol tonight?”

Stephanie bounced over to him and hugged him before he could sit, “Yep! We had a big sting operation tonight!” Tim smiled a little as she put her arms around him. He could feel her hands on his back, and suddenly he felt a little uncomfortable. She was touching the little love handles on his back.

Jason yawned and Cassie said, “Everyone was involved, Kathy is helping with cleanup, it was an awesome sting.”

Dick stretched as he got out, “I can’t wait to see it on TV tomorrow.” 

Tim suddenly felt something irk him as he listened to their playful banter. It was a sense of isolation. Sure, Tim had helped pinpoint the location of the criminals, but he hadn’t known about the sting or how big it was. And every other Batfamily hero was involved in it. Everyone except Tim. He hadn’t even been briefed by Batman to have been on alert or monitor radio signals. He’d been made to think it was just a normal evening.

Bruce came over to Tim and pulled off his cowl, saying, “Good job with the coordinates yesterday.” Tim pulled a smile, even if he felt a little upset.

Alfred asked on the staircase, “Shall I prepare dinner for everyone, Master Bruce?” Bruce nodded and Alfred waited to hear what the group wanted to eat.

“Fettuccine Alfredo!” “Chicken tenders!” “Falafel.” “I want pancakes!” “Chicken and waffles sound good.” “How about pizza?” 

Bruce turned to Tim and asked, “What do you want to eat? You’ve been here all night.”

Tim blushed and hesitated, “I...uh...I’m not that hungry actually. Dick can pick.” He looked to Dick for help, and Dick took the opportunity to suggest that they make Mexican food. Alfred went up to get the ingredients ready and Jason started teasing everyone in Spanish. It made Tim feel a little better, as this meal wouldn’t be as unhealthy and he could indulge a bit in front of his family.

~~~~~

As always, Alfred made an abundance of food in almost no time at all. It was a Taco Night, and there was bowls upon bowls of meats, cremas, cheeses, vegetables, seafood, and Alfred’s wonderful Tomato Rice that Jason always helped him with. Kathy joined the group and everyone changed back into their civilian clothes before indulging. 

Tim made one taco and took some rice, which he picked at a little as he watched the rest of the family tear into their food. Jason and Damian were already into their third overstuffed taco, crema all over their lips. Stephanie was digging into her rice, and even Bruce seemed to be okay with getting food all over his face. Dick was on his second, sitting next to him, before he began to notice Tim’s lack of appetite but could hear his stomach rumble softly.

Dick asked, “Are you alright? You didn’t eat much.”

Tim quickly turned his wandering eyes to his overly concerned big brother, “O-Oh! I’m just...not feeling up to it.”

Dick pressed his forehead against Tim’s causing Tim to blush a little, “You aren’t too warm. Maybe you’re tired?” Tim just nodded, not wanting Dick to press too far. “Finish up and get some rest, Tim Tam. You deserve it.” 

Tim shivered a little at the nickname and tried to eat the rest of his food for Dick’s sake. He felt very self conscious as he ate, even if no one was watching. He felt unattractive and fat in a room full of super attractive superheroes. His hand trembled a little, he wanted to leave. Luckily, most of the family finished rather fast, so Tim was able to feel a little less ashamed of finishing his tomato rice. Dear god, why did Jason’s rice taste so good? If he was still out crimefighting, Tim would have probably downed the rest of the serving bowl. Luckily, Cassie took the remnants of it so he didn’t have to look at it.

Tim noticed Dick’s hand on the small of his back, offering, “Want me to give you a back massage? Sitting in the cave all day probably made you sore.”

Tim shook his head and took the nearby bowls and plates to the sink, “I-I think I’m fine Dick.” Dick shrugged and rubbed circles on Tim’s shoulder as he loaded the washer. Dick spoke to the other Batkids, asking if anyone wanted to play DDR in the common room. Tim, out of shame, told Dick that he’d go take a nap and get up for the tracking work in the cave later. He left before Dick could ask more.

The last thing Tim wanted to do was suck at DDR. Damian would never let him live it down. Jason would tease him about it. 

Tim ran to his room and immediately began pulling Dick’s clothes off of him. He reached for his old leather pants, the one that he loved to show off in a few months ago. He knew it wouldn’t fit, even his briefs were tight now. Still, Tim tried, and his eyes began running with he couldn’t pull them up past his knees. After a minute of struggling, he pulled them off and threw them on the floor in frustration. He sat on his bed and pressed his face into the cotton hoodie that Dick hadn’t worn in some time. It still smelled like him. Tim cried, he cried and he cried like he hadn’t cried in years. 

It was stupid for a detective like Tim to be so sensitive, but his mattered to him. It mattered how he looked, how other people looked at him. He was the Wayne heir, he should be the best looking one in the family. He felt disgusting in his skin now. He hated it.

“Timmy…what’s wrong?” Tim flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes wet, into Dick’s cerulean eyes. Dick’s arms were around Tim within seconds, holding and cuddling him. Tim blushed a little as he felt a kiss on his forehead. He hadn't heard Dick come in, but Tim was distracted.

Dick asked him as he pet his hair, “What's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself.”

Tim bit his lip before he let it out and admitted, “I'm useless as a crimefighter...I'm fat. I can't keep up with anyone...my clothes don't fit…”

Dick almost squeezed Tim against his chest, “Oh Timmy...Tim, no one cares that you've put on weight. I think you look cuter like this.”

Tim whimpered, curling up almost naked against his older brother, “But…”

Dick held him closer and promised, “Tim, you're still you. You're still the brains of this family and the heir to the assets. That hasn't changed because of your pant size. You're still the awesome, tough, adorable little brother we love. Plus your tummy is super cute.” Tim gasped slightly as Dick massaged and kneaded his stomach. It was squishy and soft, and it felt good in Dick’s hands. Tim leaned into Dick, blushing and closing his eyes as he slowly squished him.

Dick told him, “Let's go clothes shopping tomorrow. Just you and me.” Tim looked up as Dick kissed him again, this time on his lips with a gentleness that made Tim whine again.

Tim smiled a little and said, “Okay. I love you.”

Dick let him go and said, “Love you too. Want to be DDR judge? I'll punch Jason and Damian if either of them bothers you about your cute physique.” Tim smiled as nodded, putting Dick’s clothes on before he was gently escorted downstairs like a princess. Dick always made him feel better. He loved that about him the most.


End file.
